headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer's Body
| running time = 102 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $16,000,000 IMDB; Jennifer's Body (2009); Box office/business | gross revenue = $16,195,523 (US) £1,196,718 (UK) IMDB; Jennifer's Body (2009); Box office/business | preceded by = | followed by = }} Jennifer's Body is an American horror film of the possession/supernatural thriller subgenre. It was directed by Karyn Kusama and written by Diablo Cody. The film was produced by Twentieth Century Fox and Dune Entertainment and presented by Fox Atomic. It was released theatrically in the United States on September 15th, 2009. The film stars Megan Fox in the eponymous role of Jennifer Check and also features Amanda Seyfried, Johnny Simmons, Adam Brody, Sal Cortez, Ryan Levine and Juan Riedinger. Plot Anita "Needy" Lesnicki (Amanda Seyfried), once an insecure teenager, is now a violent mental inmate who starts the story as a flashback while in solitary confinement. Needy and popular cheerleader Jennifer Check (Megan Fox) have been best friends since childhood, despite having little in common. One night, Jennifer takes Needy to a local dive bar to attend a concert by indie rock band Low Shoulder. A suspicious fire engulfs the bar, killing several spectators, and Jennifer is taken by the band despite Needy's attempts to stop her. Later that evening, Jennifer, covered in blood, appears in Needy's kitchen and proceeds to eat food from the refrigerator. Unable to digest the matter, she vomits a trail of black, spiny fluid and then leaves in a hurry as Needy calls after her. The next morning at school, Jennifer appears fine and shrugs off the concerns of Needy. While the small town is devastated by the numerous deaths caused by the fire, Jennifer seduces the school's football captain in the woods naked and then attacks him, where his disemboweled corpse is later found. Meanwhile, Low Shoulder gains popularity due to their rumored heroism during the fire and offers to make a charity appearance at the school's spring formal. Low Shoulder's song "Through the Trees" had become the town's unofficial anthem and the newly released single would donate 3% of the profits to the people who lost loved ones in the fire. A month later, Jennifer is beginning to look pale and accepts a date with school goth/punk Colin (Kyle Gallner), whom she brutally kills that night. While Needy and her boyfriend, Chip (Johnny Simmons), engage in sex, Needy senses something dreadful has happened. She leaves in a panic and almost runs over Jennifer, covered in blood. She rushes home and finds Jennifer in her bedroom who initiates physical intimacy and soon explains what happened after the fire: Low Shoulder took her into the woods, and offered her as a virgin sacrifice to Satan in exchange for fame and fortune. However, although the sacrifice and greedy exchange were a success, Jennifer was not a virgin, and when the lead singer Nikolai (Adam Brody) murdered her, a demonic spirit took over her body. It is revealed then that Jennifer knew she needed human flesh and blood to survive. In addition to the known murdered townspeople, Jennifer also encountered the exchange student, Ahmet, after the fire and upon hearing that no one knew he had survived, she took him into the woods and ate him, making him her first victim. The next day at school, as the town is stunned by Colin's death, Needy goes to the school library's occult section and surmises that Jennifer is a succubus; she is weakest when she is hungry, and must eat flesh in order to sustain her life and appearance. Needy tells Chip about her discoveries and warns him not to attend the dance. He does not believe her and she subsequently breaks up with him in order to protect him. Chip goes to the dance, hoping to meet with Needy, but he is intercepted by Jennifer, who seduces him and takes him to an abandoned pool house. Needy arrives there and finds Jennifer feeding on Chip. Needy tries to drown Jennifer and then helps Chip out of the pool. Jennifer, hovering in the air, attacks Needy but is later stabbed by Chip with a pool skimmer. Jennifer escapes while Needy watches her boyfriend die. Needy then decides she must kill Jennifer. She goes to Jennifer's home and sees Jennifer lying on her bed picking out her next victims in her yearbook, and she crashes through the window and fights her with a box cutter. Culminating with a stab to the heart, Needy finally destroys the demon and kills Jennifer. Jennifer's mother (Carrie Genzel) comes in and finds Needy with the utility knife on top of her daughter's body. Soon after, Needy is brought to an asylum. Since she was bitten by Jennifer, she has obtained some of Jennifer's supernatural powers. Set upon revenge for what was done to Jennifer and herself, she escapes the mental facility and hitchhikes a ride to the hotel where Low Shoulder are staying; she makes her way to their room and brutally murders them all. Notes & Trivia Production Production on Jennifer's Body began on March 17th, 2008. The movie was shot in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The high school sequences were filmed at Langley Secondary School in Langley while some scenes were also filmed at University Hill Secondary School in Vancouver. Hospital interiors were filmed at Riverview Hospital in Coquitlam, British Columbia. The waterfall sequences were shot at the Devil's Kettle Falls in Minnesota. Other parts were filmed in various parts of Vancouver. Principal filming on Jennifer's Body concluded on May 15th, 2008. IMDB; Jennifer's Body (2009); Box office/businessIMDB: Jennifer's Body (2009); Filming locations The tagline for this film is, "She's evil... and not just high school evil." Other films that began production on the same day as Jennifer's Body are The Grudge 3 and Saw V. Home Video Jennifer's Body was released on DVD and Blu-ray by 20th Century Fox on December 29th, 2009. The Region 1 DVD includes the theatrically released version of the film as well as the unrated extended widescreen version. Director Karyn Kusama provides audio commentary on both versions while screenwriter Diablo Cody provides audio commentary on the theatrical version. Amazon.com; Jennifer's Body; DVDAmazon.com; Jennifer's Body; Blu-ray Additional features on the DVD include trailers for Gentlemen Broncos, All About Steve, Whip It, Fame, 500 Days of Summer, Family Guy: Something Something Something Dark Side, Feed Your Fear and Wrong Turn 3. Cast External Links * * * * Jennifer's Body at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2009 films Category:Fox Atomic Category:Dune Entertainment Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Horror Film List Category:Nicole Leduc